A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines. The components may have associated fluid containers. As one example, a combustor may include an associated fuel container.
This disclosure relates to weld configurations. In some examples, weld configurations may be used in gas turbine engines, one example being a float guide for a fuel container.